A shoulder to cry on
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: The title pretty much explains it all! KIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. Just borrowing will return them when I'm done, though I might keep Gibbs for a while! :P

**Plot: **Set at the end of 'Heart Break'

"Has anyone seen Kate? I thought she might like come to the opera, given I have two spare ticket" Ducky asked as he walked into the bullpen with Gibbs. He sat down at his desk watching his team slowly preparing to make their journey home. DiNozzo shook his head turning off his desk lamp.

"Have a good weekend everyone" he said gathering his things before heading to the lift.

"Don't worry Gibbs. Kate is a big girl, she'll cope" Abby said standing in front of his desk.

"Yeah" he answered nodding his head

"Would you like to accompany me tonight, my dear?" Ducky asked Abby moving towards her.

"I would love to, my darling" she took his arm and they walked to the lift. McGee walked past Gibbs smiled and watched him leave, Gibbs then stared at Kate's empty desk. _'It looks like she hasn't left yet. All her stuff is still here, but where could she be? Of course! She is probably downstairs…'_ he said to himself getting up he moved across to the lift, he waited for the doors to open and when they did he entered pressing the button to autopsy.

He walked into the room as soon as the doors slid open; he scanned the room and found Kate at the back staring down at Ensign Hayes body.

"Kate" he whispered behind her, she didn't turn around.

"How are you?" Gibbs asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How do you think?" she snapped "I shot an innocent man"

"Don't take it too hard on yourself"

"How can I not? I shot someone!" she shouted turning around to face him for the first time. His blue eyes examined her face; he noticed a crystallised path running from her eyes down her face.

"Kate there is nothing to cry about. The family isn't going to blame you for this" he said letting his hands fall down resting around her waist. He pulled her close to his body; Kate could feel him breathing heavily against her face. She looked up at his face slowly moving towards his lips. Kate rested her hands on his back while pressing her lips against his. Gibbs kissed her back; he broke it off a while later in much need of air. Smiling they stared into each other's eyes. No words needed to be said, Kate felt quite safe in Gibbs presence.

Kate sat down on the floor bringing her knees close to her chest. Gibbs pushed the body of Ensign Hayes back and closed the door then sat next to Kate.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened?" he asked

"No" she replied pulling his arm around her so she could lean against him. Tears started to roll down Kate's cheek again.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Gibbs asked

"It's just been a bad day that's all" Kate whispered wiping away the tears.

"Why, what else went wrong?" he asked again, she shook her head wiping away from tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Come on you can tell me" Gibbs pleaded

"Harrison dumped me. He said…" Kate paused "He said, he didn't want to date a navy cop who puts her job first" Kate said. She didn't dare look at Gibbs, she couldn't. _'Oh what must he think of me?' _

"Do you know what I think?" Kate looked up at him puzzled

"He had commitment issues and wasn't right for you. You'll meet someone who will understand that you want to establish a good career and may put your job first instead of the relationship. You have to believe it; otherwise it will tear you up inside worrying about it. Mr. Right will come along soon, you just got to be patience waiting" he said softly stroking her arm_. 'Why do I care so much about what he thinks? Or take everything he says seriously'_ Kate thought resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know what's funny?" said Kate

"What?" Gibbs replied

"You're not such a bastard after all"

"That's because, I'm mean and nasty for work but in a relationship I'm the perfect man!" Surprised at his answer she looked up at him; she licked her finger and rubbed it against his face Gibbs frowned

"What are you going?"

"You got a bit of lipstick on your face" she replied. She stopped when Gibbs grabbed her hand in his and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I was reading over the previous chapter when it accrued to me that when Gibbs was talking about relationships, that he wasn't only just helping Kate but also reminding himself that his soul mate will come along, one day… :D Please R&R

**Chapter 2**

Kate had left quite some time ago leaving Gibbs sitting alone. Groaning he slowly made his way to the lift and up to his desk. After putting on his coat he walked over to the elevator, waiting for it to come to the level he looked down the hall, frowning he saw a man standing at a door. He placed his hand on his hip, Gibbs always took his weapon home but now he checked he had it with him.

"Can I help you?" He asked walking up to the man.

"Just waiting for my girlfriend to come out" the man answered pointing to the Ladies bathroom. Gibbs leaned against the wall studying him, dressed in casual clothes and clutching an empty bottle of alcohol.

"The office has closed. You are going to have to leave"

Gibbs watched as the man walked away before he entered into the bathroom. There was only one occupied cubical, walking over he gently knocked on the door. Gibbs waited a few moments before he was about to knock again but then he heard soft whimpering noises.

"Are you ok in there?" Gibbs asked from the other side of the door, a little while later it opened with Kate standing on the other side.

"I thought you said Harrison dumped you. That was him, wasn't it?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah. He just showed up here, I guess you saw the bottle in his hand. I was scared I didn't know what to do as most people have gone home. So I hid in here" Kate mumbled

"He didn't hit you, did he?" Gibbs asked worried

"No" Kate said shaking her head. She unwrapped his arms from lying across his chest and leaned against him, she could feel him placing his arms around her shoulders. Sighing she closed he eyes feeling her heart slow down to its normal pace she smiled.

"Kate?" Gibbs asked lightly shaking her shoulder she opened one eye

"Yeah"

"Oh, I thought you were going to sleep" he mumbled

"No. oh my God. Is that the time?!" Kate shrieked after glancing at Gibbs watch. "I'm so late!" she cried.

She pushed him back and ran from the room, stunned Gibbs looked from where Kate had been to the door swinging on its hinges. Gibbs exited the room heading towards the lift, pressing the button he looked over at Kate hurrying to gather her belongings. Gibbs held the doors open as Kate came running over, once she was in he pressed the button for the car park. As soon as the doors opened Kate ran to her car waving her goodbye to Gibbs, amused he walked slowly to his own car. Before he got in he could hear Kate screaming, looking up he could see her in the driver side thrashing about. He got in and quickly drove over, winding down his window he asked

"Want a lift?" Kate thought for a moment then she got out of her car and raced around to get into the passenger side.

"So why are you in such a hurry?" Gibbs asked as they exited the car park and merged onto the main road.

"My older brother and his wife are going away for the weekend. They asked me to look after their son while away. I can't believe I forgot to leave early to pick him up!" Kate shouted

"Where is he?"

"At St Anthony Primary school. They run an after school care program"

They drove in silence for the rest of the way; Gibbs parked on the street as Kate rushed in to retrieve her nephew. _'I wonder how old her nephew is. Though if he is at a primary school after care thing, then maybe he is young, but then he would be a complete pain. Poor Kate'_ Gibbs thought but minutes later he saw her coming out with a bag pack slung over her shoulder and a small child holding her hand. The boy tugged on Kate's hand and she bent down to talk, they soon continued walking towards the car. Kate opened the back door for her nephew, once he was settled she fastened his seatbelt then closing the door walking around the car she got in.

"Is this your boyfriend, Auntie Kate?" he asked

"Watch it you!" she sternly said turning around in her seat.

"My place or yours?" Gibbs joked.

"What's for dinner?" Gibbs asked as he started the engine and drove down the road.

"Who says you're invited to stay?" Kate snapped

"Ok. So what are _you_ having for dinner?" he asked again

"Whatever is in my flat" Kate hissed.

"Why don't you pick something up on the way home" Gibbs suggested throwing a quick glance in his review mirror he could see Kate's nephew face lit up.

"No there is stuff at my flat!" Kate yelled

"Sorry buddie, I tried" Gibbs apologised

"Please Auntie Kate, it won't be out of our way. Please?" he begged

"Ok" Kate sighed as she gave in.

"Yahoo!" cried Gibbs. He turned left and pulled into the drive-through of KFC. Gibbs drove around to the first counter to place the order. He was then instructed to visit the next counter to pay. Gibbs drove around to the next window and waited for the food. Kate's nephew got out of his seat leaning in the middle of the front he asked

"You alright for an old guy"

"What your name kid?" Gibbs asked

"Ethan" he replied

"Yours?" he added quickly

"Gibbs" The person at the counter tapped on the window, Gibbs looked up winding it down he took one of the several bags.

"Sit back down in your seat, Ethan" Gibbs asked, he did as he was told and clipped his seatbelt on.

"How much food did you get? What did you get?" Kate barked

"Settle down. Just a family meal so it would be enough to feed all of us"

"What?" Kate asked again.

"Or you could say that I just wanted to give you everything that I could" he replied placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Gibbs!" Kate shrieked

"Don't worry about me, Auntie Kate. I won't tell anyone" Ethan said staring out the window. Gibbs laughed as he entered onto the road heading for Kate's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **The book Gibbs reads to Ethan is 'The Postman's Dog by Lisa Shanahan'

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs parked the car and got out. Ethan was standing near him with his back pack on,

"Reckon you could give us a hand carrying the bag up to the apartment?" Gibbs asked

"Sure!" Ethan replied taking a bag. They followed Kate over to the lift then to her apartment door. She unlocked the door and walked in, placing her bag down on the floor she moved across to the couch were she collapsed on it.

Gibbs was in the kitchen evenly spreading out the food amongst the three plates on the bench. He brought two over to the table and returned for the last one, he also brought over the rest of the food in case anyone wanted seconds.

"Come and wash your hands before you eat, Ethan" Gibbs said standing at sink washing his own. Ethan stood at the bench trying to reach up but he wasn't tall enough to reach the sink. Gibbs dried his hands then lifted Ethan up on the bench next to the sink. He put some hand soap on and helped, taking Ethan's little hands between his he washed them thoroughly. At the end Gibbs blow some bubbles making Ethan giggling as they landed on his nose. Smiling Gibbs lifted Ethan back to the ground where he ran to the table and sat down.

Kate stood at the entrance to the kitchen

"Why did you do that?" she asked walking towards him.

"Do what?" Gibbs asked back

"You know, help Ethan was his hands. You didn't have to" she replied

"Personal hygiene"

"You know what I mean" Kate said standing even closer to Gibbs.

"He's a good kid"

"Gibbs…" but was interpreted when Ethan cried out from the dining table

"Can we eat now?" Gibbs looked over

"Why haven't you started?" he asked surprised

"His parents say everyone must be sitting down at the table before anyone can eat" Kate said moving over. Gibbs grabbed the cutlery and went to sit down. He passed out the knives and forks, "Dig in!" Gibbs said taking up his fork and filling it with food.

After everyone had eaten as much as they could, Gibbs stood up to clear the table. Ethan took his own plate in,

"What a good boy you are. You can go watch TV if you wish" Gibbs said taking his plate, he washed it before stacking it in the dishwasher. Ethan smiled then raced over to the couch flopping onto it he flicked the TV on. Kate walked into the kitchen and helped to stack the dishwasher. Once it was full, they turned it on and headed over to the couch. Kate looked down at Ethan, he had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"I think it's bed time" Kate said bending down Ethan nodded and held out his arms. She picked him up talking softly she headed for the spare bedroom. _'She would make a great mother someday'_ Gibbs thought watching her walk away.

Kate returned and sat down next to Gibbs on the couch.

"Do you have any spare pillows?"

"What for?" Kate asked

"For when I sleep on the couch tonight"

"You know how you were talking about finding Mr. Right, earlier on this afternoon. Well I'm most certain I found him!" Kate said leaning kissing on his lips.

"Is that so?" Gibbs said scoping her up in his arms and walked to her room, he shut the door with foot and placed her down on the bed.

**x-x-x**

A high pitched scream tore through the silent night. Gibbs sat up right in the bed, looking down he saw Kate sound asleep. Getting up he slowly made his way in the dark to the spare room were Ethan was staying. He flicked on the light Ethan was sitting on his bed breathing hard.

"What the matter?" he asked softly

"I had a bad nightmare"

"What was it about?" Gibbs asked walking over and sat down on the end of the bed.

"I, I don't want to talk about it" he whispered

"Ok then. How about a glass of milk with cookies?" Gibbs suggested

"Really? You don't think Kate would mind?"

"Nah" Gibbs got up heading towards the kitchen, he set out two glasses filling them with milk, and next he got out a plate and spread chocolate chip cookies on it. Putting them on the table he then walked over to Kate's bedroom and shut her door. He saw Ethan coming down the hall; both of them sat down in front of a glass and picked up a cookie, dunking it in the milk they then ate it.

"How often do you visit Kate?" Gibbs asked Ethan finished the cookie then replied

"About once a month, maybe more" Gibbs nodded his head and dunked his cookie in the milk again.

"My parents travel a lot for work. I wish they had a job like Auntie Kate" Ethan sighed

"Being a Special Agent comes with a lot of danger as well" Gibbs added

"Yeah, like a couple of weeks ago when that guy was here and hit her" he said taking a sip of his milk.

"Guy? What guy?" Gibbs asked _'Someone hit my Kate? I'm gonna find them and blow their brains out!'_ he thought angrily.

Ethan yawned as he drank more of the milk.

"Gibbs, can I go back to bed"

"Sure" He helped Ethan down from the stool and walked back to the bedroom. He tucked him in ruffling his hair he then went to the door to turn off the lights.

"Gibbs" he turned around

"Can you leave a night lit on?" Ethan asked softly

"Sure. Why don't I stay here till you fall asleep?" Gibbs said walking back to the bed. He sat down on a chair next to the bed and saw a book half hiding under the bed, bending over he picked it up. Turning to the first page he began to read

"Charlie, the postman, loves delivering letters to lonely people, and their dogs, all over town. He always has time for a chat and a pat. So, one day, when Charlie becomes lonelier than he ever imagined, his friends all try to help him. 'You need a dog,' they say, 'to give you licks and hugs!'" Gibbs paused smiling he placed the book down, Ethan was already asleep.

Gibbs left the room and quietly cleaned up the glass and plate from the table. Making his way to the bedroom he opened the door and crawled up beside Kate, only to find she was already awake.

"Where did you go?" she asked

"Ethan had a nightmare" he replied dragging her back down to the bed he added

"Don't worry about it. He is fast asleep. So tell me about this man that hit you about a week or so ago?" Gibbs demanded

"What? Oh did Ethan tell you? It was Harrison" she whispered

"You don't ever have to worry about him again. I won't let him within a hundred metres near you" he said planting a kiss on her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ethan jumped in the middle of the bed in between Kate and Gibbs.

"What's the time?" Kate asked sleepily

"Six" replied Gibbs after looking at the clock on the bed side table. Kate groaned pulling the sheets over her head,

"It's too early!" she mumbled. Gibbs got up and pulled on his jeans and shirt from yesterday.

"Come on Ethan. Let's go have breakfast" They left the room with Gibbs closing the door behind him.

"What would you like?"

"Toast please" Gibbs put some bread in the toaster then moved across the kitchen to make some coffee. Ethan waited in front of the toaster; he jumped when the toast popped up.

"You alright mate?" Gibbs asked, Ethan nodded his head and placed the jar of jam he wants on his toast down on the bench. Gibbs spread a thin layer of jam on then placed the toast on the plate which Ethan was holding up. The kettle whistled, turning around Gibbs poured his coffee into a mug and walked over to the coffee table in front of the TV. Looking around he saw Ethan sitting at the table

"Don't you want to watch the morning cartoons?" he asked across the room

"I'm not allowed to eat in front of the TV" Ethan replied turning in his seat.

"Your parents aren't here. Come on" Gibbs sat patting the space next to him. Ethan looked at him with uncertainly,

"If anything happens I will take full responsibility, plus what they don't know, won't hurt them. Come on!" Gibbs insisted. Smiling Ethan got up from the table and carried the plate across carefully.

"So what grade are you in?" Gibbs asked after he had sat down.

"Kindergarten" he replied taking a mouthful of toast. Gibbs waited for him to finish his mouthful before asking

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's fun! Apart from a couple of kids who pick on me" Ethan stared at the screen and laughed at the cartoon of a dog doing a hand stand.

"Do your parents know about it?" Ethan shook his head with his eyes fixed on the TV.

"Why not?"

"They are normally too busy with work" Gibbs sipped his coffee and watched the TV screen for a while.

"What do you normally do when you're at Kate's?" Ethan finished the last piece of toast and put the plate on the coffee table. He settled back into the couch and replied.

"Just hang out in her apartment. Sometimes she takes me out, but not all the time. Last time I was here she had just bought a Nintendo WII so we played that nonstop for the weekend"

An hour later Kate appeared and made herself a cup of tea, she sat down in the arm chair looking between Gibbs and Ethan. Gibbs nudged Ethan who then asked

"Auntie Kate, can we go to the park today?" Kate didn't say anything just sipped her tea.

"Please?" Ethan begged

"Pretty please?" Gibbs copied Ethan tone of voice. Kate thought for a moment then agreed, Ethan jumped up and down and raced to the room to get ready. Kate moved across to sit next to Gibbs

"Why did you promise that?"

"Huh?" Gibbs asked confused

"What if something happens while we are out?" Kate questioned him

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are many different ways which Ethan could hurt himself or get sick. The list is endless" Kate snapped

"Nothing is going to happen! Not with me there. You should relax and have some fun" Gibbs said kissing her.

"I'm ready" Ethan said excitedly coming back out to the lounge room. Kate disappeared into her room to get dressed,

"Wow! Auntie Kate did you really save someone life last week?" Ethan asked amazed, Kate looked at Gibbs who was nodding his head

"Yeah. Well I'm ready" she replied moving towards the door. Kate held her keys in her hand as she waited for the others to put their shoes on.

"What are you doing with those?" Gibbs asked walking up to her.

"We are going to the park right? I'll drive us there"

"It's just around the corner. There is no need to drive when we can walk. You don't mind walking do you Ethan?" Gibbs asked

"No, as long as we go soon" he whined

"See. You don't need these" he said grabbing the keys and throwing back into her flat. Grumbling to herself Kate went to fetch the keys, she locked the front door and quickly followed Gibbs and Ethan.

They left the building and walked down the street. Ethan was in between Kate and Gibbs holding onto both of their hands.

"Look! I can see it!!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly as they turned the last corner. They waited till it was safe to cross the road, Kate and Ethan stood beside Gibbs as he paid for the entry tickets. Gibbs then walked in soon followed by Kate and Ethan.

"Ok, what do you guys want to do first?" he asked

"Fairy floss!!" Gibbs grinned walking around they found a booth that sold fairy floss. He got two sticks, handing one to Ethan he handed the other to Kate.

"You didn't want any?" she asked

"Oh, I thought I would share with you. I probably should have checked first" he said sheepishly looking down at his shoes.

"Of course I'll share" Kate replied lifting his head with her hands. Smiling he took a small piece from the stick and ate it. They walked around for a while before Ethan spotted the carousel in the middle of the park.

"Please can I go on the merry go round?" he begged

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

"I'll come with you" Kate said

"I'll hold your fairy floss for you" Gibbs offered

"You won't eat it, will you?" Ethan asked before handing it over.

"No I won't. I promise" he took it and watched as they walked up to the man in charge. Kate had thrown her stick it ages ago as Gibbs ate most of the fairy floss. Kate and Ethan choice their mounts and the ride began. When they came around to where Gibbs was standing he moved the fairy floss close to his mouth pretending to eat it. They came around again Gibbs waved as they went past.

"You. Hey you!" someone called behind him. The man behind Gibbs tapped him on the shoulder making him turn around.

"You with Kate?"

"What?"

"Are you seeing Kate?"

"I'm not about to discuss my personal life with strangers. Wait…" Gibbs paused as he stared at the man

"Your Harrison aren't you?"

"Why does it matter?" he questioned

"Because, you dump her within a day then keep stalking her!" Gibbs barked, he turned to face him but still kept looking back to catch Ethan and Kate go around.

"Hang on a second. She told you that _I _dumped _her_?" Gibbs nodded his head

"No way. She dumped me! She said it wasn't working out cuz there another man she loves!" Gibbs stared at him _'He's got to be lying. Kate wouldn't do something like that'_ Gibbs thought.

"I think you better get out of here quickly. Never contact or see Kate ever again!" he snarled at Harrison.

"What are you? Her father?!" he yelled. Gibbs moved his leg behind Harrison catching him off guard he fell to the ground.

"A really good friend!" he whispered before getting up in time to see Kate and her nephew go around, Harrison got up and scrambled away.

Once the ride was over Kate was leading Ethan back to Gibbs.

"Is everything ok?" Kate asked after looking at Gibbs weird expression on his face.

"Yeah. Here's your fairy floss back" Gibbs replied handing the candy to Ethan. They walked down a sideshow alley; Ethan stopped and tugged on Gibbs hand.

"Auntie Kate told me your were a Marine. Can you show me what you did?" Ethan begged pointing to a stall. They walked over and Gibbs asked

"What are the prices?"

"2 for one shot, 4 for two shots, 6 for three shots, 8 for four shots and 10 for five shots."

"Hmmm, can I have five shots" Gibbs said fishing out a ten dollar note from his pocket. The person at the counter loaded up the rifle.

"Every time you hit it in the black circle you pick out any plushie toy you want" Gibbs firmly planted his feet on the ground and fired the rounds. He paused after each one to see the expression of surprise and shock on the staff face as he hit the black circle each time.

"Wow!" Ethan breathed after Gibbs put down the rifle.

"Which toys would you like?" the lady asked

"Um, can I take that white teddy bear" he said pointing to the medium sized bear, the lady handed it over.

"Go on champ, pick one" Gibbs said to Ethan. He hummed and hared choosing carefully which one to have, finally he pointed out to a dog. The lady handed it over and said

"You still have three more to choice"

"Nah, don't worry about the rest. I'll just take these two" Gibbs said turning to walk away.

Gibbs sat down on a bench waiting for Kate and Ethan to catch up. Ethan sat down next to him,

"Do you like it?" he asked handing over the toy. Gibbs examined the toy; the dog was of medium size, big dark brown floppy ears, brown tail, honey/golden colour coat with a blue collar around its necks.

"Cute" Gibbs said handing it back

"Here you go. I got this for you" Gibbs said handing over the teddy bear to Kate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The three of them stayed at the park for most of the afternoon. They left when Ethan started to complain that he was tired and his feet hurt from all the walking around.

"I don't even think I can walk back to your apartment, Auntie Kate" Whined Ethan

"That's ok. Climb up!" Gibbs said bending down so Ethan could climb onto his shoulders. He stood there not sure what to do

"Come on, climb up" Gibbs said looking at Ethan, who then eagerly climbed up. Gibbs stood up placing his hands on Ethan's legs to keep him on his shoulders; Kate smiled at the site and walked beside Gibbs.

They reached Kate's door and Gibbs let Ethan door then walked inside. Sitting on the bench was his car keys; he stared at them for a while then said

"I should probably get going"

"Please don't go!" Ethan begged wrapping himself around Gibbs legs. He bent down to the same level as Ethan.

"I need a new set of clean clothes. Plus I wasn't meant to stay at all, I was just dropping Kate of last night because her car is broken" he said

"Please" Ethan whispered

"I'm sorry but I can't" Gibbs muttered and for a split second Ethan looked exactly like Kelly when he last saw her alive.

Forcing himself up Gibbs grabbed his keys from the bench and slowly made his way to the door_. 'What the hell are you doing you idiot!'_ shouted his voice in his mind _'Don't leave! Go over there and tell Kate exactly how you feel! Tell her how you long to be hers'_ Just as he reached for the door handle

"Stay" said a soft voice behind him. _'Did I imagine that or did it really happen?!'_ he thought turning around quickly.

"Don't go. Stay… stay forever!" Kate begged moving towards him. He stared into her hazel eyes "Please?" she whispered, smiling Gibbs took her head between his hands.

"But I do need some clothes"

"Are you staying for the weekend?" Ethan asked anxiously

"Definitely!" he replied

"Yippee!!" Ethan cried excitedly

"But I'll still need some clothes"

"OK, go get some then come straight back!" Kate said leaning up to give him a kiss.

**x-x-x**

'_I can't believe that actually happened!'_ Gibbs thought as he drove down the road. Then words kept popping up in his head. _'__She dumped me! She said it wasn't working out cuz there another man she loves!__'_ Reaching his house he grabbed some clothes and threw them in a bag. He dumped the bag in the boot and got into the driver's seat. Driving back down the road he thought _'I can't go back empty handed, maybe I'll stop off and get some wine or something.' _He stopped at the next shopping centre; he bought some chocolates and lollies then walked around looking for a bottle shop. He entered and asked what was a good brand of wine that wasn't too expensive. The sale assistant led him to a row and Gibbs picked out a red wine then went to pay for it. Gibbs carefully placed them on the front seat and made sure they wouldn't to the ground before he got in and drove off.

Before he knew it he was back standing in front of Kate's door. She opened the door and stared at the site before her, a bag slumped over his shoulder plus a plastic bag in each hand.

"Can I come in?" he asked Kate nodded standing aside to let him in. He put the bags down and got out the chocolates. "These are for you" Gibbs said handing them over also getting out the wine.

"You didn't have to" Kate whispered

"I couldn't just turn up empty handed could I? You invited me to stay so I needed to bring something. I also got something for Ethan" Gibbs said and immediately he came rushing over.

"Here ya go" he said pulling the bag of sweets out. Ethan then rushed back to the couch and pressed play.

"What are we watching?" Gibbs asked moving towards the couch and sat down on the corner.

"Tarzan!!" Ethan replied ripping open the packet of lollies. Kate came over and sat in the middle, she placed the box of chocolate on her lap. Smiling to herself she picked up a coffee flavoured on and hand fed it to Gibbs.

"What's the flavour?" he asked

"Just shut up and eat it!" Kate replied he did as he was told and ate the chocolate. Afterwards he laughed

"You know me too well!!" wrapping his arm her shoulder he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered

"I love you, my Kate!" gently he placed soft kisses on her ear.

Turning he head Kate repaid his kiss but on his lips. Ethan frowned and stopped the movie,

"Sorry" Gibbs apologised.

"Can I have a bit of hush. It's my favourite song!!" Ethan replied angrily, he then pressed play and cranked up 'You'll be in my heart'.

At the end of the movie Kate cover Ethan's eye with her hand as Tarzan and Jane kissed.

"Hey!" he shouted removing her hand

"Mummy and Daddy kiss all the time! Plus you and Gibbs have kissed before. It's not a surprise to me" Ethan said

"You're on smart little kid!" Gibbs said stretching he got up.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry it's a bit short, but I've been busy with my study, next chapter shall be action packed to the brim! Please R&R…

**Chapter 6**

Ethan looked up from Kate and Gibbs,

"Eww gross! You are going to kiss again, aren't you?" he asked

"No we're not going to" Gibbs said ruffling his hair.

"Come on let's go have a look what we can have for dinner" Gibbs said to Ethan. They got up and walked over to the pantry.

"Well… what can we have?" Gibbs asked looking at all the food in the pantry; Gibbs muttered to himself, thinking of all different kinds of recipes he could make with the food in front of him.

"Well I think we have everything needed for chicken and corn soup" Both Gibbs and Ethan looked over at Kate awaiting her answer.

"Please? I make a mean chicken and corn soup!" Gibbs pleaded

"Alright" Kate said flicking over to the news.

"Can I do anything to help Gibbs?" Ethan asked

"No its fine. You go watch TV with Kate. But thank you for your offer" Gibbs thanked.

"How long till dinner is ready?" Kate asked

"Ooh, about half an hour" Gibbs said sorting through the pantry getting out the ingredients.

Half an hour later Gibbs had set the table and placed the bowls down. Kate had a spoonful then said

"This is really good! You can do the cooking from now on!" she teased smiling Gibbs stuck his tongue out and then ate the soup.

"Yeah it's really good Gibbs!" Ethan added.

"What's on TV tonight?" Gibbs asked breaking the silence.

"What's today? Saturday" Kate paused,

"um, not a lot really" Kate added later after thinking.

"Why don't we play a board game?" Gibbs suggested

"Can we play on your Wii Auntie Kate, Please?" Ethan begged

"I've only got two controls" she pointed out

"That's ok. You know technology and me don't mix!" Gibbs grinned. Ethan quickly finished eating his dinner and volunteered to set up the Nintendo.

"Don't worry I'll do the dishes. You go play with Ethan" Gibbs said carrying across the bowls.

Gibbs stacked the dishes that would fit into the dishwasher, then what was left over he piled up near the sink. He ran hot water in the sink and put the knifes in.

"Shit!" he screamed but coughed trying to cover up that he swore. Kate walked over to the kitchen.

"What happened?" she asked. Gibbs pulled out his hand from the sink and saw a deep cut on his middle finger.

"Bandaids?" he asked

"Top cupboard" she explained pulling down a small plastic box. She picked up two and peeled them away from their wrappers. Kate put them on his cut.

"Feel better?" she asked

"A little" he replied she kissed his finger.

"Now that feels a lot better!" he grinned. Walking back to the couch he watched at Kate versed Ethan at a race of Mario Kart. Even though it was a friendly game Kate was very competitive and wanted to win. Smiling to himself he watched as Kate turned her shoulder or whole body as if she was driving a car.

A few minutes alter Ethan jumped up and down proud telling his aunt about his victorious win over her.

"I think I got the hang of it, can I have a go?" Gibbs asked sitting on the floor next to Kate.

"You hold down the A button to move" Kate said

"I know that! I watched you play" he barked Kate turned her head away

"I'm sorry" Gibbs apologised

"That's ok. Quick the race has begun!" Kate said Gibbs snapped his head around and concentrated on the game.

"Careful, watch out for that bomb up ahead!" Kate warned tugging on his sleeve.

"Yes I saw it" he growled

"Oh" Kate said disappointed

"But thanks anyway" Kate beamed and snuggled up against him. Just then Abby burst through Kate's front door.

"Hey Ethan. Kate I really need to talk to you!" she shrieked and walked into her bedroom. Half a second later she poked her head back out and stared at the man sitting on the floor playing the Wii.

"Gibbs?" she asked shocked

"Yes Abs" he answered

"Hi!" she said trying to sound cheerful.

"Kate!"

"Back in a minute" Kate replied softly and followed Abby to her room.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Ethan asked pausing the game.

"Probably girl stuff" Gibbs said raising an eyebrow.

"So what is so important?" Kate asked

"Remember about a month ago and how we went on a double date, well your date showed up at my door tonight."

"What?"

"I know. I was scared and no one was answering their cells so I just came here" Abby said taking a deep breath.

"Do you know if he followed you here?" Kate demanded

"I don't think so" Abby answered. Someone banged on the door, both women looked up.

"Don't answer it!" Kate yelled, quickly walking over to her bed side table she drew her gun. Holding tightly onto it,

"Get Ethan in my bedroom!" Kate ordered Abby, who immediately usher the young boy to the room. Gibbs stood up and was standing beside Kate as she walked to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kate opened the door slightly with the nose of the gun pointing out. Peering through the ajar door she swung it open.

"McGee" she sighed with relief. Stepping aside she let him in,

"How can I help you?" she asked

"Oh, I'm looking for Abby"

"You can come out now Ethan and Abby" Kate called

"McGee!" Abby said embracing him in a big bear hug.

"I was in the shower when you were trying to ring." McGee explained blushing

"That's ok. I'm fine now"

"Boss?" McGee asked jumping back at the sight off a dark figure behind the door.

"Why is everyone so surprised that I'm over at Kate's apartment!" Gibbs announced annoyed.

"Well, what I mean was…"

"Spit it out McGee!" Gibbs snapped cutting him off

"I, um… just a bit surprised when I saw you hiding in the shadows" he muttered.

"Would you like to stay McGee?" Kate asked

"No, If Abby is ok, I should probably be heading off" he said waving as he exited through the door.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Abby asked standing near Kate.

"Of course not! Help yourself to the fridge if ya hungry"

"Thanks" Abby said a trotted off to the kitchen.

"Come on Ethan let's finish playing the game" Gibbs suggested taking back the control that lay on the floor. Abby came back with a bowl of chips and sat on the couch watching as Gibbs was getting his butt kicked by a six year old.

**x-x-x**

"Come on Ethan. Your bed time" Kate said getting up from the couch.

"But I'm not tired!" He protested yawning, Kate stared at him.

"Ok Maybe I am" he grumbled and walked off to the bedroom. Kate waited a couple of minutes before she went to tuck him in. Knocking on the door Ethan told her she could come in.

"Could you read me a bed time story, Auntie Kate?" He asked climbing up onto the bed.

"Sure. Go pick one" Kate replied sitting down on the end of the bed.

As Kate closed the cover of _'Sleeping Beauty'_ she looked across at Ethan who was half asleep.

"Auntie Kate, do you believe in Princess finding their Prince Charming, knights slaying dragons and fairy tale endings?" he yawned snuggling down in the bed.

"Mm-hmm" Kate replied pulling the sheets close around his chin.

"You do?" Ethan asked shocked at her answer.

"Oh Yes! I've found my knight in shining armour come to rescue me" she smiled. Ethan smiled back at Kate yawning he closed his eyes. Kate left the door half open and walked back to the living room.

"Where is Gibbs?" She asked Abby plonking herself down beside her friend.

"Boss man said he was getting ready for bed" Abby replied

"You don't mind sleeping on the couch?" Kate asked

"No. Plus I get to watch TV, oh and read my book" Abby replied pointing to the TV playing a movie. Kate looked down on the floor near the couch was a book. Picking up the book Kate turned it over and read the blurb.

"Don't stay up to late" Kate said getting up and moving across to her room.

Walking through the door way she saw Gibbs sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Knight in shining armour, eh?" he teased, Kate smiled and disappeared into the bathroom to change into her pyjamas. Kate came back out and crawled under the covers, lying on her side she wondered what: magicians, vampires, dragons and Ancient Rome would all have in common that a book would be written about them. _'Definitely something Abby would read!'_ Kate thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

**x-x-x**

Kate woke up by flashing lights outside her bedroom door. Looking across she saw Gibbs had wrapped himself around her. Crawling to untangle herself from his grasp she tip-toed out of her bed room. Kate sat down on the couch,

"What are you doing play the Wii at one in the morning?" she asked Abby

"I couldn't sleep" Abby confessed as she vigorously pressed the 'A' button on the control. Shaking her head Kate picked up Abby's book and flipped it open to the place that she had book-marked. Staring down at her bookmark, Kate was touched. She had printed off the bat picture she drew of Abby and had stuck it on some cardboard the in big black bold letters written her name running down the cardboard. Smiling she put it back down, opening the first page Kate began to read.

She was totally engrossed in the book she had not heard Abby speak minutes later.

"What?" Kate asked looking up

"I see I've gotten you addicted to the book!" Abby giggled

"It's good!" Kate commented placing her finger on the page she closed it.

"You can borrow it after I've read it" Abby offered

"Thanks" Kate replied

"Come over here and I'll give you a back massage while you read" Abby said. Kate smiled and moved in front of Abby sitting on the couch. As Abby dug her thumbs against her back muscles Kate opened the book and continued to read.

Five chapters later Gibbs squatted down in front of her,

"Are coming back to bed? Or are you going to read the night away?" he asked Kate looked from Gibbs to Abby.

"Um, I might read for a bit longer" she answered

"Ok. I'll see you girls in the morning" Gibbs said trying not to sound disappointed. Kissing her on her head he walked back to bed. Stretching Kate placed the book down,

"I'll race you in Mario Kart" Kate said picking up a control.

"I thought you wanted to read?!" Abby stated

"It's not every day that I get to spend time outside of work with my best friend!" Kate said making herself comfortable on the floor, Abby smiled and set up the game.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In the morning Kate blinked her eyes opened and found she had slept on the couch. She stared into two light blue pair of eyes.

"Where's Abby?" she asked

"Shower. Want a cup of coffee?" he asked

"Auntie Kate I'm making breakfast!" Ethan cried cheerfully

"You're doing what?" Kate shrieked sitting up.

"Don't worry I'm helping out" Gibbs said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Kate sighed and relaxed back down on the couch, Abby came out into the lounge room, wearing a dark blue mini skirt and a black t-shirt.

"Did you raid my chest of draws?" she asked with a grin

"Well I thought you wouldn't mind. You don't do you?" she asked tugging at the clothes.

"Not at all! Just bring them back" Kate replied smiling. Abby moved towards the couch, lifting Kate's leg she sat down and placed them in her lap.

"You know I don't think Gibbs ever let us reschedule our spa retreat!" Abby said loud enough for Gibbs to hear from the kitchen.

"Your free to go anytime you want!" he called out from the kitchen.

"I think we need to tease him for being rude to us about our holiday!" Abby announced Kate chuckled.

"Did he ever tell you he entered the Ladies bathroom" Kate asked Abby grinning.

"You did what?" Abby shrieked turning around in the couch to face him.

"In my own defence I was looking after Kate" Gibbs announced

"Pancakes are ready!" Ethan shouted so he could be heard over the adults arguing.

"Good, because I'm starving!" Abby stated getting up to set the table. Kate shook her head also getting up; she sat down at the table next to Abby. Ethan carried across the plate with the pancakes.

After breakfast Abby challenged Ethan to a race on the Wii while Kate and Gibbs did the dishes.

"You go sit down, I can finish up here" Gibbs offered, Kate smiled and trotted over to the couch. She sat down on the end, picking up Abby's book Kate began to read were she was up to.

"Look Auntie Kate, I'm coming second!" Ethan cried

"Yeah and I'm coming first!" Abby cried out copying Ethan tone.

"Abby!" Kate hissed

"Don't worry; if she keeps bragging like she is, something might happen at work on Monday!" Gibbs called out.

"Like?" Kate asked

"The CAFF-POW machine is temporary down for maintenance" Gibbs suggested

"You're not coming first anymore" Kate said glancing up at the screen.

"That's because you distracted me!" she protested, placing the control on the floor Abby got up and sat on Kate's legs. She furiously started tickling her

"Abby!" Kate squealed trying to grab her hands to make her stop.

"Quick Ethan, come help me out!" Abby beckoned. Ethan paused the game and walked over grabbing Kate's hands he held onto them tightly above her head.

"Gibbs!" Kate shouted, he strode over and whispered something in Ethan's ear.

"What did you say?" Kate asked as her nephew released her hands and rushed over to the kitchen.

"That he could have an ice-cream if he let go" Gibbs replied

"Hey what about me?!" Abby

"Go on, you can have one to" Gibbs said as Abby also rushed over to get an ice-cream.

Gibbs carefully lifted Kate up so he could sit down. He pulled her closer and cradled her in his arms. "

Are you ok?" he asked looking down at her, nodding her head she smiled. She lifted her head lightly kissing his lips. Kate could hear snickering and giggling in the background, breaking of the kiss she lifted her head over the couch.

"What are you two planning now?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Both Abby and Ethan replied innocently.

A soft knock came from the front door, Kate looked up from the couch. Walking over she opened the door,

"Ethan?" a woman called out.

"Mummy!" he said running up.

"Hey Kate, we returned a day early than we expect and we were on the way home from the airport so we called in to pick up Ethan" her brother explained.

"You could have called" Kate hissed

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Kate asked remembering her manners.

"Something to eat please" her brother said

"Are you all packed, dear?" Ethans mother asked

"I thought you were coming home tomorrow. I'll go do it now" Ethan said trotting off to the bedroom

"I'll help him" Gibbs offered walking after Ethan.

"Who's that?" Ethan's mother asked

"My boyfriend, Gibbs" Kate said getting out some nibbles.

Five minutes later Ethan reappeared leading behind him a small suitcase. His parents opened the door and waited in the hall, Ethan ran up to Kate and hugged her.

"I'll see you soon" she whispered. Ethan stood by the door, turned and saluted Gibbs.

"Just straighten out that hand" Gibbs said saluting back.

"Atta boy" he said ruffling his hair. Ethan then walked over to his mother and took her hand.

"Mummy, I wish Auntie Kate would marry Gibbs. Then he would be my uncle" Ethan told his mother.

"Why do you wish for that?" she asked curiously

"Because, Gibbs is so cool!" Gibbs stood by Kate and waited till they could hear their voices no longer,

"Well I should probably get going to. I'll give you your clothes back tomorrow at work" Abby said waving goodbye.

**- The End -**


End file.
